Surpressing the Curse
by BlueandRedButterflies
Summary: Akira Okada has just moved back to Japan, and weird things are going on... This is just a taste of my Satoshi love story. Please R&R if you want me to continue! Rated T just to be on the safe side...


**Anyway, this is just a taste-test. If you guys want me to continue, you have to review! So much more is going to happen than just this…but you already know this if you've read Sweet Memories… This Satoshi love story is based off of the manga, and probably a little on the anime, because the manga isn't finished yet…**

**I don't own anything. This is simply fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. The only thing I own is Akira Okada.**

**_Everything that is _spoken_ that is _not underlined_ is in Japanese. In future chapters, if characters converse in English, their speech will be underlined to distinguish it from Japanese (because some of the characters are going to be bilingual)._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I am _so _lost…"

Hi, my name is Akira Okada. Right now, I'm kinda busy getting lost in my new school. You see, I just transferred here from my high school in the United States. And this school is big. I had a four-level high school in California that was pretty easy to figure out, but this school is only three stories high and I have no clue where I am!

Ok, I guess I'm getting _you guys_ lost now. I'll start from the beginning…

My name is Akira Okada (wait, I already said that…) and I was born here, in Japan; in this city, to be exact. When I was nine, my parents and I immigrated to California. After the major culture shock, I adjusted and learned how to speak English very well. We lived there until I turned fourteen (last month, to be exact). Then, my dad got shipped back here to Japan for business, so…here I am, trying to remember how to speak Japanese...ok, that's a lie. I remember how to speak it perfectly, but it gets mixed up in my head and I end up answering in English instead of Japanese, which confuses everyone except that one creepy goth dude that said something…well…inappropriate to say the least…

So, I've gotta adjust back to life in Japan…shouldn't be too hard, right? We get all the cool videogames first and I already know how to speak and read the language…

Heh. _Wrong_. I totally forgot that in Japan, the students don't rotate rooms, the teachers do, so I've been wandering around trying to find my English class (which I was actually _looking forward to_), when a teacher stopped me and asked what I was doing. I explained my predicament, but he just laughed and informed me that I should go back to my "homeroom". Great. _But_ _how the heck do I get back there_?!

Back to the present now…

I groaned and sat up against the nearest wall in the hallway. _It's only second period and I wish I could go home! This day is _not_ going well…_

Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, I decided to take another look at my school map. _Ok, so I'm supposed to be in classroom number eight…hmm…classroom number Axel…focus, Akira! FOCUS! Ok, that would be on the first floor…which is where I am…_

Now, I got up and starting walking to my right, which is where I _think_ classroom number eight is. I looked up from my map just before I collided with someone!

"Eep!" I squeaked a little as I (well, actually, we) fell backwards to the floor. My head hit the floor hard, causing my glasses to fly off my face. I closed my eyes against the immediate and searing pain. Then, I felt a weight on my entire body! Shocked, I looked up, straight into beautiful cerulean eyes…(but that's about all I could see, because I'm practically blind without my glasses). Whoever I had bumped into had landed on top of me!

"Gomen nasai. Daijoubu desu ka? (I'm sorry. Are you alright?)" the boy mumbled as he got off of me and handed me my glasses.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I replied in Japanese. I put on my glasses and recognized the boy as one of my classmates. He had silver hair that fell just below the rims of his glasses.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to escort you to the nurse?" asked the boy.

I shook my head, but immediately regretted it. The whole hallway was spinning now… "N-no, I think I'll be ok…"

The boy offered me his hand, which I took, and he helped me up. I'm pretty sure I was blushing madly now… Then, he gave me a curt nod and continued off down the hallway.

"W-wait!" I stammered, simultaneously adjusting my glasses and running (more like stumbling) after him. "W-what's your name?"

"Satoshi Hiwatari," he answered.

"I-I'm Akira Okada." I said, falling awkwardly into step next to him. In case you haven't already figured it out, I'm _very_ awkward around guys. I'm not good at talking to them at all, and when I do, usually _someone_ starts a rumor that we're going out and we never speak again…

"Ah, so you're the transfer student…" he eyed me cautiously. "Were you by any chance…lost?"

_Is he a mind reader?_ I thought, but replied, "Yeah…a little. I'm trying to find classroom number eight."

"In that case, you were headed the wrong way. The classroom is right here," Satoshi said as he stopped outside of classroom number eight.

I internally smacked myself. _I headed the wrong way again…_ "Arigatou," I said smiling shyly as I opened the door. Satoshi followed me in.

All the eyes in the classroom turned to us. I swear, my face must have been beet red. I tried to advert my gaze from my curious classmates and quickly headed to my seat.

"Akira, Satoshi," our teacher said, giving both of us stern looks. "Thank you for joining us again."

A ripple of laughter rose from the class. I hid my face under my raven hair by pretending to concentrate on my textbook. _Hmm…English pronouns…interesting…_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Satoshi pretending to do the same. His face wasn't even pink! On the other hand, my face was practically on fire…

_What a great first day…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! Seriously!**

**TTYL!**

**BlueandRedButterflies**

**(P.S. Sara might be co-writing this story, so she really wants it to go on! XD )**


End file.
